Kirsikankukkaa ja säälittävä teeleipä
by Annie Cristal
Summary: Arthur herää tuntemattomasta paikasta sidottuna. Hänet on sekoitettu erääseen pahamaineiseen vankikarkuriin. Kun hänen vartijoikseen paljastuvat kolme idiooteinta poliisia maan päällä, alkaa Arthur uuden ystävänsä avustuksella kehitellä pakokeinoa. / AU, FrUK /Asakiku/
1. Prologi

Iltaa~

Tämä on siis ensimmäinen tuotokseni, jonka postaan tänne, ja olisin todella iloinen jos joku antaisi palautetta ja kertoisi kannattaako tätä jatkaa vai ei. Parituksista sen verran, että ainakin sekä **AsaKiku**a ja **FrUK**ia on luvassa, en vain ole vielä päättänyt kumpaa tulee olemaan enemmän. Mahdollisia paritustoiveita kuuntelen myöskin. Hahmoja en omista, ne kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaryua**lle.

* * *

><p><em>Tip, tip, tip.<em>

"O-onko siellä joku?" kysyi Arthur Kirklandin epätavallisen pelokas ääni.

_Tip, tip, tip._

"...No ei sitten..." brittimies mumisi hieman pettyneen kuuloisena, mutta sisältä hän oli erittäin helpottunut.

Arthur mietti miten oli joutunut tähän tilanteeseen; hän istui epämukavassa asennossa jonkun tunkkaisen huoneen kostealla lattialla, silmät ja kädet sidottuina liioitellun tiukasti. Hän epäili sijainniksi jonkin sortin kellaria tai varastorakennusta.

Kuinka kovasti Arthur yrittikin ajatella, hänen mielessään välähteli vain sekavia, alkoholinhuuruisia muistikuvia.

"_Oletko varma, että pääset kotiin asti tuossa kunnossa, Iggy?" kysyi silmälasipäinen vaalea amerikkalaismies, hivenen huolestunut sävy äänessään._

"_Äh, en minä edes ole kännissä! Voin vallan mainiosti, ahahha-ahhahhaa..." Arthur vakuutti, vaikkei voinut uskoa sitä itsekään. Hän hoiperteli jalkakäytävän reunaan ja viuhtoi käsillään vastaan tulevalle taksille. _

_Alfred ilmeisesti seurasi perässä, muttei hän ollut aivan varma. Arthur avasi taksin oven ja sopersi kuskille osoitteensa. Kuski sanoi jotain, mikä meni toisesta korvasta sisään ja saman tien toisesta ulos. Arthur käpertyi takapenkille. Päätä huimasi. Väsymys yritti koko ajan selättää brittimiehen, muttei tämä aikonut lannistua ainakaan heti. Viiden minuutin kamppailun jälkeen Arthur tunsi tajuntansa lopulta pimenevän._

Seuraavaksi hän oli herännyt tästä epämiellyttävästä, tuntemattomasta paikasta. Mutta jos Arthur kerran oli mennyt taksiin Alfredin seurassa, miksi ihmeessä hän oli nyt täällä? Hän ei olisi kyllä yhtään ihmetellyt, vaikka se idiootti hampurilaisaivo olisikin jättänyt hänet oman onnensa nojaan.

_Tip, tip, tip._

Taas se outo ääni. Oliko huoneessa kenties jokin vuotava vesiputki? Arthurin selkäpiitä kylmäsi. Tämä paikka todellakin oli karmiva, vaikkei hän ollut nähnyt vielä silmäystäkään. Kuka se taas olikaan, joka sanoi näkemisen olevan liian yliarvostettua? Olkoot kuka oli, Arthur todellakin tunsi muiden aistiensa olevan nyt vahvempia kun yksi oli suljettu pois.

_Tip, tip, tip._

Yhtäkkiä Arthur tajusi, ettei hänen jalkansa olleet sidottuina. Hän yritti nousta, mutta suureksi pettymyksekseen pyllähti takaisin vasten kylmää kivilattiaa. Mikä niitä jalkoja vaivasi juuri kun piti toimia! Arthur yritti riuhtoa käsisiteitä auki, muttei sekään onnistunut. Turhautuneena englantilainen tyytyi nojaamaan karheaa seinää vasten.

…

…

…

_Tip, ti-_

"VOI HELVETTI!" Arthur karjaisi raivokkaasti. Hän ei kestänyt enää sekuntiakaan tuota ääntä. Kuinka kauan hän oli täällä edes ylipäätään virunut? Tunnin? Vuorokauden? Arthur ei tiennyt, mutta odottavan aika oli pitkä ja nyt se tuntui sadalta vuodelta. Suolaiset kyyneleet kastelivat vaalean miehen silmäsiteen. Hän puri huultaan kunnes veri alkoi maistua ruosteisena suussa ja kyynelpurot patoutuivat.

Jostain hieman kauempaa alkoi kuulua askeleita ja sitten avainnipun kilinää. Lukko naksahti äänekkäästi ja sitä seuraava ruostuneiden saranoiden narina aiheutti Arthurille pakokauhun tunteen. Taas askelia.

"_Mon dieu_, mitäs täällä kiroillaan?" kuului kysymys jostain aivan brittimiehen läheltä. Aksentista ei ollut epäilystäkään. Ranskalainen, Arthur sävähti vihaavasti.

"_Así,_ kerrassaan hävytöntä", päivitteli toinen ääni espanjalaisittain.

"Tässäkö tämä superrikollinen nyt sitten on?" Kolmas ääni. Tätä omituista korostusta hän ei tunnistanut. Äänensävy oli muutenkin ärsyttävän mahtaileva. "Olen hieman pettynyt. Aika säälittävän näköinen...ei yhtään mahtava."

Arthurin mieli teki protestoida, mutta hän oli pelosta jäykkä. Kysymykset vilisivät englantilaisen päässä. Mitä nyt tapahtuisi? Ja keille nuo kolme miesääntä kuuluivat?

"Hän voi näyttää harmittomalta juuri nyt, mutta se on vain pelkkää taktikointia", ranskalainen sanoi.

"En kyllä vieläkään usko, että _tuo_ on kaiken pahan alku ja juuri!" mahtailijatyyppi tuhahti.

Mistä ihmeestä he puhuivat? Arthur ei voinut käsittää. Mitä pahaa hän oli muka tehnyt?

"Mutta nuo kulmakarvat! Täsmälleen samanlaiset. Ei niistä voi erehtyä!" espanjalainen puuttui kahden muun keskusteluun.

"Siinä tapauksessa, ystäväiseni, väistykäähän vähän mahtavalta tieltäni. Antakaa minun hoitaa tämä erä."

Arthur värähti peloissaan. Oli hiljaista. Liian hiljaista, kunnes joku huokasi. Askelten lähestyessä uhkaavasti vaalean brittimiehen sydän alkoi takoa hulluna rintaa vasten.

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset:<strong>

_Mon dieu_ = Hyvänen aika

_Así_ = Niin


	2. Ensimmäinen luku: Ihan kuin kaksoset

Sainhan tämän ekan luvun viimein valmiiksi. Kone kun päätti temppuilla koko eilisen päivän...

Kiitos kommentoijille! Toivottavasti tämä luku vastaa edes jollakin tasolla odotuksia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ensimmäinen luku: Ihan kuin kaksoset<strong>

"Alahan laulaa, surkea lurjus!" mahtailija käskytti alistavaan sävyyn. Arthur tunsi jonkin metallisen painuvan leukaansa vasten. Ase? Aikoivatko nuo miehet ampua hänet? Englantilainen värisi pelosta. Hän ei kerta kaikkiaan ymmärtänyt miksi käyttäytyi näin, miksei saanut huudettua ensimmäistäkään kirosanaa tai sarkastista lausetta.

"Älä viitsi, Gilbert. Ei sinun tarvitse heti ensimmäiseksi aseella huitoa", ranskalainen kuului huokaavan jostain taustalta.

"Mutta kun tuo ei vastaa", luultavasti Gilbertiksi kutsuttu murahti. Kylmän metallisen piipun kadotessa Arthurin leualta brittimies huokasi mielessään helpotuksesta. Ääneen hän ei uskaltunut edes pihahtaa.

"Entä jos ottaisimme silmäsiteen pois? Raukka näyttää kuolevan pelosta tuohon paikkaan", espanjalaisen ääni ehdotti.

"_Was?_" Gilbert rääkäisi. Samassa jotain kevyttä tipahti lattialle. "Lankeatko tosiaan tuohon ansaan?"

Kuului iloton naurahdus. "Itsehän sanoit, ettet usko hänen olevan se rikollinen."

"Pyh, minä vain totesin, ettei tuo näytä rikolliselta."

"No etkä varmasti-"

"Minä en jaksa enää kuunnella teitä!" ranskalainen pisti väliin. Hän kuulosti Arthurin korviin erittäin kyllästyneeltä ja sitä varmasti olikin. "Otan tuon siteen pois." Kuului askelia ja voimakas läpsähtävä ääni mikä syntyy kun iho iskeytyy ihoa vasten. Askeleet loppuivat.

_"__Nein!_ Se jahtaa meitä lopun ikäänsä, jos näkee kasvomme!" Gilbert huudahti yrittäen pitää äänensä pelottoman kuuloisena. Arthuria se ei kuitenkaan hämännyt. Mahtailevan sävyn takaa paistoi hätäisyys ja epävarmuus. Ja _nein_, eikös se ole saksaa?

"Alkoiko meidän mahtavaa sakemanniamme pelottaa?" Jep, saksalainen, Arthur ajatteli ylpeänä siitä, että oli saanut vangitsijoistaan näinkin paljon tietoa irti pelkän kuuloaistinsa avulla.

"Ha! No ei tietenkään alkanut."

"Sittenhän voin ottaa siteen pois, eikö niin?"

"Minusta se ei ole kyllä järin hyvä idea", espanjalainen ilmaisi oman mielipiteensä asiaan ja mumisi perään jotain omalla kielellään.

_Jos aiotte tehdä jotain niin vauhtia kanssa sitten_, Arthurin teki mieli sutkauttaa. Brittiläisen suu kuitenkin pysyi tiukkana viivana koko keskustelun ajan.

"Yritän vielä kerran, sitten voit koittaa omaa _parempaa_ taktiikkaasi", Gilbert sanoi niin ivallisesti, että yhtä hyvin hän olisi voinut sanoa "minun suunnitelmani onnistuu, turha kuvitellakaan että edes pääset koittamaan omaasi".

Sen lauseen jälkeen ei kuulunut vähään aikaan mitään. Arthur alkoi jo huolestua. Olikohan tämä vain pelkkää unta? Painajaista? Unta tai ei, ainakin vaalea nuorukainen toivoi sen olevan.

Aavemaiseksi käyvän hiljaisuuden rikkoi pari tömähtävää askelta, jotka kuuluivat pysähtyvän suoraan Arthurin eteen. Englantilainen nielaisi äänettömästi. Hän vaistosi jotain sangen epämiellyttävää olevan tulossa. Muuta Arthur ei kerinnytkään ajatella, kun häntä tartuttiin hiuksista ja paiskattiin kovakouraisesti rosoista kivilattiaa vasten. Arthur parkaisi yhtäkkisestä kivuntunteesta, joka varoittamatta iski hänen toiseen poskeensa sekä kumpaankin polveen.

Kipu tuntui niin aidolta, ettei tämä missään nimessä voinut olla unta. Tai jos oli, silloin tämä oli kaikkein kamalin ja realistisin painajainen minkä Arthur oli koskaan ikinä nähnyt. Käsi tarttui uudestaan miehen oljenkeltaisiin hiuksiin ja veti häntä ylemmäs lattialta.

"Turha enää pakoilla, Pinkki Yksisarvinen! Saimme sinut, hävisit pelin. Kerro missä kaikki varastamasi kallisarvoinen roina on!" saksalainen komensi, ja Arthur tunsi parin sylkipisaran lentävän kasvoilleen.

Pinkki Yksisarvinen, mitä hel-?

"Oletkohan hieman liian kovakourainen, _mon ami_?" kuului ranskalaisen ääni kauempaa.

"Älä puutu mahtavaan metodiini! Rikollista kuuluu käsitellä rikoksentekijälle ansaittavalla tavalla", Gilbert murisi eikä hellittänyt hetkeksikään otettaan Arthurin hiuksista. Brittimies puri huultaan ja yritti taistella kipua vastaan, vaikka päänahka tuntui repeävän kohta paikaltaan.

"Aagh, en kestä katsoa!" ranskalainen huudahti dramaattisesti.

"En enää toista kysymystäni, kuulit sen kyllä!" saksalainen öykkäri ärähti ja – Arthur ei käsittänyt kuinka se oli mahdollista – tiukensi yhä otettaan. Englantilainen ei pystynyt vastaanottamaan enää yhtään kipua, joten hänen oli murskattava ylpeä naamionsa.

"Mitä te minusta haluatte? Olen täysin syytön!" Arthur uikutti silmät kostuen. Nyt hän sai olla autuaan kiitollinen siitä, että hänelle oli laitettu silmäside.

"Valehtelija!" saksalaisääni kähähti ja iski Arthurin uudestaan lattiaa vasten, mikä sai brittiläisen huutamaan kaikkien aiempienkin iskujen edestä.

"Huhhuh. Riittää jo, Gilbert! Tuollainen aiheeton väkivallankäyttö ei kuulu virkaamme!" espanjalainen huudahti ja äänistä päätellen tönäisi toverinsa kauemmas. "Hmph, kuka meitä täällä on muka vahtimassa?"

Espanjalainen ilmeisesti jätti toisen kommentin omaan arvoonsa. "Hei sinä siinä, kerrohan nimesi."

"A-Arthur Kirkland. Olen vain harmiton fantasiakirjailija! Sitä paitsi kirjani eivät edes myy hyvin, olen täysin rahaton!" Arthur selosti hädissään. Hän ei halunnut enää satutettavaksi.

"Emme me sinua halua ryöstää. Olemme poliisista", espanjalainen sanoi. Arthur ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Poliiseja? Mistä lähtien poliisit ovat kaapanneet ja hakanneet viattomia kunnon kansalaisia? Olihan hän sentään herrasmies kaiken lisäksi! "Näytät tosiaan olevan pihalla kuin lintulauta..."

Ja sitten, vihdoinkin, silmäside avattiin ja Arthur saattoi taas nähdä. Mies räpytteli silmiään kirkkaan valon yrittäessä sokaista hänet. Ja hän kun oli kuvitellut huoneen pilkkopimeäksi! Silmien tottuessa valoon brittimies havaitsi ensimmäiseksi näkökentässään kolme jalkaparia. Arthur nielaisi ja siirsi katsettaan hitaasti ylöspäin. Vastaan häntä tuijotti kolme hämmentynyttä naamaa.

Yhdellä oli vaaleat kiharat poninhännälle sidotut hiukset ja syvän taivaansiniset silmät, toinen oli punasilmäinen albiino ja kolmannella oli smaragdinväriset silmät sekä suklaanruskeat hiukset. Näin sekalaiseen trioon ei Arthur ollut ennen törmännyt. Yhteistä näillä miehillä kuitenkin oli tyypillinen musta poliisin univormu. _F. Bonnefoy,_ _G. Beilschmidt_ ja _A. Fernández Carriedo_, hm?

Meni muutama sekunti ennen kuin Arthur tajusi kavahtaa kauemmas näistä kolmesta omituisesta lainvalvojasta. Brittimies raahasi (jalat kun eivät vieläkään suostuneet nousemaan) itsensä aivan nurkkaan asti kuin ahdistettu hiiri, tapittaen silmä kovana kolmikkoa.

"Tuo esityksesi ei ole kovin vaikuttava!» keskimmäinen, Beilschmidt avasi suunsa. Hänen silmänsä olivat epäilyksestä kavenneet. Arthur tunsi sisälmyksiensä vihlovan joka kerta kun nuo punaiset rubiinit katsahtivat häneen. "Olemme törmänneet tuollaisiin pelleihin ennenkin. Miten oletkaan onnistunut piilottelemaan poliisilta kaikki nämä vuodet?"

_Tuhannennen kerran, olen syytön! Onko teillä kenties vahaa korvissa?_

"Joka tapauksessa meillä on jo rikoskumppanisi, joten kappas kummaa, iloksenne saatte homehtua koko loppuelämänne sellissä! Ensiksi on tietenkin oikeudenkäynti, muttei teillä kummallakaan ole mitään mahdollisuuksia. Meillä on todisteita vaikka hukattavaksi", albiino vaahtosi silmät innosta kiiluen.

Yhtäkkiä kaikki pelko, joka brittiläisen sisällä oli vellonut, katosi kuin tuhka taivaaseen. Hetken tutkiskelun nämä kolme herraa eivät oikeastaan vaikuttaneet yhtään pelottavilta. He eivät olleet hänen kuvittelemiaan karskeja korstoja nähnytkään.

Arthurin rohkeusmittarin pamahtaessa huippuunsa hän päätti olla taas oma sarkastinen ja näsäviisas itsensä. Hän kääntyi viimeksi puhunutta poliisia kohti pirullinen virne huulillaan. "Ja mistähän _rikoskumppanista_ arvon herra poliisi mahtaa puhua? En tiennytkään, että kirjojen kirjoittaminen luokitellaan nykyään hämäräpuuhiksi."

Albiino kiristeli hampaitaan. Hänen innokas ilmeensä vaihtui happamaksi kuin sitruunan syöneellä. Arthur nauroi hiljaa ajatuksissaan. Ei tarvinnut montaa minuuttia odottaa kun saksalaisen suupielet jo kaartuivatkin ilkeään virnistykseen. Tämä napsautti sormiaan. "Francis ja Antonio! Tuokaa se ruipelo tänne!"

Kaksi nimeltä mainittua katosivat ovesta ulos. Vasta nyt Arthur kiinnitti huomiota koko huoneeseen. Toisaalta huoneessa ei edes ollut paljoa mitään, mihin sitä huomiotaan olisi voinut kiinnittää eikä huone kovin isokaan ollut. Tiiliseinät ja kivinen lattia, minkä englantilainen oli jo aiemmin pannut merkille, ja vain kaksi pientä ikkunaa sekä huonekaluina muutama tuolinrähjä. Kattokin näytti vuotavan. Siitä siis se hermoja raastava ääni oli kuulunut. Arthur mulkaisi kattoa vihaisesti.

Ei aikaakaan kun kaksi muuta palasivat takaisin. Tällä kertaa heillä oli joku mukanaan. Ilmeisesti se tyyppi, josta Gilbert oli puhunut. Arthur yritti kurkkia albiinon takaa, muttei se oikein tuottanut tulosta. Tämä kuitenkin väistyi pian, jolloin brittimies näki taas paremmin eteensä.

Francisin ja Antonion pitelemä tyyppi näytti olevan raudoissa ja hänellä oli samanlainen side silmillään kuin Arthurilla oli ollut. Vangin silkkisten mustien hiusten ja sirorakenteisuuden puolesta kyseessä olisi voinut olla naispuolinenkin henkilö, mutta vaatteiden perusteella Arthur päätteli tämän olevan kuitenkin nuori mies. Häntä alkoi käymään hieman sääliksi tämä tuntematon tulokas. He taisivat olla samassa veneessä tällä hetkellä.

"Tässä hän sitten on! Miten suu nyt pannaan? Onko pahalla rötöstelijällä enää nenäkkäitä kommentteja varastossa?" albiinomies kyseli virnuillen.

"Itse asiassa onpa hyvinkin", Arthur myhäili. "En ole koskaan nähnytkään tätä henkilöä, jota herra poliisi kutsuu _rikoskumppanikseni._"

Gilbert oli juuri avaamassa suutaan kunnes huoneeseen kajahti kitaranvingutusta ja epäsointuista laulua. Arthur olisi painanut kätensä korvilleen jos vain mitenkään olisi saanut ne vapaiksi. Tämä niin kutsuttu musiikki paljastui Gilbertin omaksi soittoääneksi, kun hän vaivoin kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja vastasi siihen. "_Hallo_. Ai, hei Länsi!"

Arthur kohotti vaivihkaa kulmiaan. Kuka ihmeen _Länsi_? "Jaa, sinulla on kaikille asiaa. Selvä." Kuului voimakas piippaus kun kaiutin painettiin päälle. Francis ja Antonio näyttivät ensimmäistä kertaa oikeasti valppailta, kuten myös Gilbert. Huoneeseen vasta raahattu mieskin näytti kuuntelevan.

_"__Miten tehtävänne edistyy_?" langan toisessa päässä olija kysyi sangen...miehekkäällä äänellä.

"Saatiin Pinkki Yksisarvinen kiinni. Ja hänen kätyrinsä Kukkaispoika." Oikeasti, mitä vitun nimiä nuo olivat olevinaan?

_"__Hyvin tehty! Missä te tarkkaan ottaen tällä hetkellä sijaitsette_?"

"No täällä meidän salaisessa piilopaikassa siinä satama-"

"_Salaisessa piilopaikassa...? Siis mitä HELVETTIÄ teidän päässänne oikein liikkuu?"_

"Eh...ilmaa?"

"_Minusta tuntuu ettei edes sitäkään! Salainen piilopaikka on hätätapauksiin tarkoitettu, siksi se on SALAINEN! Äkkiä pois sieltä ja pitäkääkin huoli, etteivät pidätetyt näe valonpisaraakaan!" Tuut, tuut, tuut..._

Hiljaisuus vallitsi koko huoneen. Poliisikolmikolla oli totaalisesti näkemisen arvoiset ilmeet. Arthurin oli vaikeaa pidättää nauruaan.

"_Mein gott_, mikä riesa", albiino huoahti lopulta ja tunki puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa. "Sitokaa joku tuolle se side takaisin."

Voi ei taas, Arthur ei halunnut sitä haisevaa rättiä naamalleen. Kuinka vakavan asteen huijauksella nuo kolme edes pääsivät koko poliisikoulusta läpi? Tai miten heidät edes ylipäätään päästettiin sinne? Britti ei voinut muuta kuin ihmetellä.

"Tuota noin, _mon ami_, asia ei taidakaan olla niin yksinkertainen", ranskalainen vaaleaverikkö sanoi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Gilbert kysyi toista kulmaansa kohottaen. Francis nosti vasempaa kättään, jossa hän piteli sidettä. "Tämä on tuota..._hieman_ solmussa."

"Haa!" espanjalainen huudahti ja näytti saaneen oikean älynväläyksen. Vain kirkkaankeltainen hehkulamppu tämän pään yläpuolelta puuttui. Arthur aavisteli tästä pahaa. Mikään kolmikon ideoista ei ollut tähän mennessä järin laadukkaaseen lokeroon luokiteltua ainesta.

"Palaan pian!" ruskeahiuksinen poliisi huikkasi ja katosi taas samasta ovesta. Hän palasi ainakin yhtä nopeasti kuin edelliselläkin kerralla mukanaan Subwayn paperipussi.

"Mitä sinä tuolla ajattelit tehdä?" Francis kysyi ihmeissään. Tummempi mies hymyili salaperäisesti ja käveli Arthurin luo auttaen tämän jaloilleen.

"Voi kiitos", britti murahti sarkastiseen sävyyn.

"Ole hyvä vain!" hihkaisi toinen ja työnsi pussin Arthurin päähän.

"Hei, mitä tämä nyt on olevinaan!" englantilainen huudahti suivaantuneena. Oli tuollakin otsaa, tunkea nyt likainen pikaruokapussi toisen päähän! Sitä paitsi Arthur vihasi kaikenlaista pikaruokaa. Etenkin McDonald'sin. Eräällä tietyllä Amerikan idiootilla saattoi hyvinkin olla osansa asiaan.

"Mentiin!" espanjalainen huusi, ja samassa Arthur tunsi vahvojen käsivarsien kiertyvän ympärilleen. Britiltä meni aikansa tajuta, että hänet oli juuri nostettu ilmaan kuin joku pikkuvaimo.

"Päästäkää minut alas, osaan kävellä itsekin!" Arthur sähisi ja alkoi rimpuilla poliisin otteesta.

"_¡No puedo!" _espanjalainen virkkoi kiristäen tahtiaan juoksuun. Ilma vaihtui yhtäkkiä paljon raikkaammaksi ja myös muutaman asteen kylmemmäksi. Hänet oli kannettu ulos. Arthur tunsi olonsa nöyryytetyksi. Entä jos joku näkisi hänet? Ei sillä, että kukaan tunnistaisi pussipäistä henkilöä kirjailija Arthur Kirklandiksi, mutta noloa se kuitenkin oli.

"Mitä me tehdään? Autossa on vain viisi paikkaa ja tuo roina vie ainakin yhden henkilön verran tilaa!" Gilbert kuului pohtivan.

"Ratkaisu on erittäin yksinkertainen. Gilbert mitä luultavimmin ajaa, Antonio menee pelkääjänpaikalle, japanilainen saa takaa oman paikan ja minä otan hänet syliini", Francis selosti innokkaasti. Neljä viimeistä sanaa tulivat ranskalaisen suusta sen verran perverssillä äänensävyllä, että Arthurin niskakarvat nousivat järkytyksen ja vihansekaisesta tunteesta pystyyn. _No fucking way!_

"Eihän se käy. Meidän kuuluisi olla esimerkkinä kansalaisille", Antonio protestoi.

"Hätä ei lue lakia! Kaikki kyytiin ja menoksi ennen kuin Länneltä katkeaa enemmänkin verisuonia päästä!"

* * *

><p>Noin viiden minuutin ajomatkan jälkeen Arthur oli tukehtua. Hän ei ollut varma johtuiko se hapen vähäisyydestä vai siitä, että joku ventovieras ranskalainen etanansyöjä piti häntä sylissään kuin viisivuotiasta.<p>

"En. Saa. Henkeä!" brittimies vaikeroi. Happi taisi ehkä kuitenkin olla se päätekijä.

"Älä huoli, _herra_ _Kirkland._ Minä voin antaa suusta suuhun tekohengitystä kun olemme päämajalla." Nimi lausuttiin niin imelällä ranskalaiskorostuksella, että Arthurin pinna katkesi lopullisesti.

Brittiläinen ei voinut edelleenkään käyttää käsiään, joten hän alkoi ravistella päätään vimmatusti Francisin yrittäessä saada hänet aisoihin. Vihdoin pussi tippui hänen päästään ja jotenkin ihmeen kaupalla onnistui repeämäänkin siinä rytäkässä.

"_Oh non!_ Se siitä sitten", ranskalaismies huokasi. Antonio katsahti olkansa yli takapenkille. "Ihan se ja sama. Pääasia että pääsimme poissieltä."

Arthur mulkaisi vihaisesti ranskalaista, joka vain virnuili omahyväisesti. Hän yritti unohtaa istuvansa tuon pervon sylissä. Britti tuhahti vielä itsekseen ja kiinnitti sitten huomionsa ohikiitäviin maisemiin. He olivat sentään vielä Lontoossa. Vaikka alue näytti kovin tutulta, ei Arthur osannut kertoa missä päin he ajoivat. Tai _kaahasivat_. Tai _Gilbert _kaahasi, vaikka oli poliisi. Radiostakin tuli aivan kamalaa musiikkia, jotenkin ironisella tavalla juuri tähän tilanteeseen osuvaa.

Arthur havahtui ajatuksistaan kun hänen vieressään aivastettiin. Hän kääntyi varovasti katsomaan ja näki toisen vangitun pyyhkivän kasvojaan olkapäähänsä. Arthur ei ollut kuullut tämän puhuvan kertaakaan. No, britti oli varmasti paasannut hänenkin edestään.

Kappale radiossa vaihtui hitaampaan, ja Arthur tunsi silmäluomiensa painuvan hitaasti kiinni...

* * *

><p>Arthur hätkähti hereille. Oliko se kaikki äskeinen sittenkin vain...unta? Sängyssä hän ainakin näytti makaavan, tosin aika kovassa sellaisessa. Brittimies nousi istumaan ja voihkaisi pettymyksestä. Hänet oli oikeasti heitetty selliin! Hän oli oikeasti nukahtanut sen ällöttävän ranskalaisen syliin!<p>

Englantilaisen sisuskaluja kylmäsi. Hän tosiaan oli putkassa, sekoitettuna johonkin hemmetin rikolliseen, mistä hän ei tiennyt yhtään mitään. Voisiko huonommin vielä mennä? Arthur jopa mieluummin muuttaisi Alfredin kämppään kuin viruisi täällä.

Hetkinen, kuka hänen vaatteensa oli vaihtanut? Arthurin mieleen hiipi ajatus ranskalaisesta poliisista riisumassa ja pukemassa häntä. Yh, pelkkä ajattelukin puistatti Arthuria. Ja nämä vankilarytkyt olivat rumatkin kaiken lisäksi!

"Sinä olet siis Arthur Kirkland?"

Britti säikähti ja sinkaisi katseensa äänen suuntaan. Sellin nurkassa istui japanilainen mies, Arthuria hieman nuoremman näköinen. Eikä hänkään ollut kun vasta kaksikymmentäkolme.

Arthur päätti vastata. "Olen. Mistä tiesit? Oletko lukenut kirjojani?"

Japanilainen pudisti päätään. _No eipä tietenkään, olisihan se pitänyt arvata. _Arthurin pääkopassa välähti. Tuohan oli se hänen niin kutsuttu _rikoskumppaninsa_. "Entä sinun nimesi?"

"Honda Kiku. Minun puolestani voit kutsua ihan vain Kikuksi, en oikeastaan välitä enää", toinen sanoi haikeana. Arthur päätti olla utelematta sen enempää ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "En haluaisi olla epäkohtelias, muttet oikein näytä rikolliselta..."

"En olekaan", japanilainen lausahti yhtäkkiä kovin vakavasti. "En ole eläessäni tehnyt mitään lainvastaista, paitsi kävellyt kerran punaisia päin."

Arthur nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä. Vastaus ei yllättänyt häntä yhtään. "Miten voi olla mahdollista, että poliisi sekoittaa kaksi viatonta joiksikin aivan toisiksi?" britti päivitteli. Kikun kasvoilla kävi tietävä ilme. Varoen hän nosti kätensä ja osoitti sillä ovelle päin.

Arthur nousi ylös sängystä ja käveli sellin oven eteen. Kädet kiertyivät vaistomaisesti kaltereiden ympärille englantilaisen etsiskellessä katseellaan jotain mitä Kiku sitten ikinä olikaan tarkoittanut. Pian hänen ruohonvihreät silmänsä osuivat käytävän lattialla lojuvaan valkoiseen paperiin, johon oli läiskätty erittäin pientä tekstiä ja huonolaatuiset mustavalkoiset kasvokuvat kahdesta henkilöstä.

Arthur räpytteli silmiään epäuskoisena. Nämä kaksi kuvien miestä muistuttivat kuin muistuttivatkin häntä ja Kikua! Toisella oli tismalleen samanlaiset kulmakarvat kuin hänellä, mutta kasvot olivat hiukan kapeammat ja hiusten väri huomattavasti tummempi. Kikun kaksoisolento taas muistutti tätä täydellisesti jos luihua, japanilaiselle sopimatonta ilmettä ei otettu mukaan laskuihin. Tekstistä hän ei saanut selvää, muttei tarvinnut olla kovinkaan älykäs arvatakseen mitä siinä luki.

"_This can't be true!_" Arthur huudahti ja lyyhistyi epätoivoisena polvilleen, käsien pitäen yhä tiukasti kiinni oven kaltereista. "Ei me päästä täältä koskaan pois kun naamamme on identtisiä joidenkin helvetin superrikollisten kanssa!"

Kikun huulet kaartuivat salaperäiseen hymyyn. "Itse asiassa, Arthur, päinvastoin."

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset:<strong>

_Was? = _Mitä?

_Nein_ = Ei

_Hallo_ = Haloo

_Mein gott_ = Voi hyvä jumala

_Mon ami_ = Ystäväni

_¡No puedo!_= En voi

_Oh non! = _Voi ei!

Englanti tässä on sen verran simppeliä, että kaikki (toivon mukaan) ymmärtävät.


	3. Toinen luku: Welcome to the Master Plan

Kuukausi viime päivityksestä...Huhhuh, olenpa taas ollut laiska.

**Review -vastaukset:**

**Colorful Black:** Kiitos paljon! Kehuit minut aivan punaiseksi :D

**SorelleItaliane:** Kiitos (: Hallo on toki tervehdys, mutta omien sanakirjojeni mukaan se tarkoittaa myös haloo.

**fanni-XD:** Kommentit kannustavat aina! Gilin käyttäytymiselle on kyllä hyvä syy, mutten ajatellut paljastaa sitä ihan vielä x) Kiitos kun kommentoit.

Luvun nimi tulee Adam Lambertin biisin Master Plan lyriikoista...älkää kysykö miksi. Tässä siis viimein toinen luku, olkaa hyvät!

* * *

><p><strong>Toinen luku: Welcome to the Master Plan<strong>

Joskus saattoi joutua tilanteisiin, joissa täytyi olla erityisen tarkka, salamannopea tai ovela kuin kettu. Joskus jopa kaikkia näitä yhtä aikaa. Arthur vihasi mainittuja tilanteita, varsinkin kun hänen piti selviytyä sellaisesta kuluvan vartin sisällä. Jos britti mokaisi, kärsisi seurauksista hänen lisäkseen myös Kiku, jonka ansiosta tämä tilanne oli saanut alkunsa.

Arthuria tuupattiin eteenpäin kellarikerroksen käytävällä kohti kuulusteluhuonetta. Hän älähti yllättyneenä herättyään viimein kuumeisesta mietintätuokiostaan, ja oli vähällä ettei hän muksahtanut turvalleen lattialle menettäessään tasapainonsa hetkeksi. Hänen takanaan virnistelevä ranskalaispoliisi näytti nauttivan tilanteesta oikein kunnolla. Tämä oli varmasti erittäin mielissään saadessaan retuuttaa vastahakoista Arthuria pitkin käytäviä ja tarpeen tullen myös kantaa sylissään.

Kyllä, poliisi todellakin oli ehtinyt kantamaan häntä aiemmin, kun hän ei ollut suostunut lähtemään sellistä mihinkään. Francisin poski punoitti vieläkin englantilaisen raivokkaan iskun jäljiltä. Arthuria ei niin vain kanniskeltu ympäriinsä ja loukattu hänen miehekkyyttään - ainakaan ilman seurauksia. (Sille paskiaiselle Antoniolle pitäisi vielä kostaa!)

Hänen onnekseen Francis ei näyttänyt olevan lainkaan suuttunut siitä, isku nimittäin oli aika luja ja varmasti kivulias. Toisaalta Arthur toivoi, että poliisi olisi edes hieman suuttunut, ainakin mieluummin kuin hymyilisi nyt tuota imelää flirttihymyään.

Paksulla ja luultavasti äänieristetyllä ovella varustettu kuulusteluhuone häämötti vain noin kymmenen metrin päässä. Sinne oli Arthurin mielestä aivan turha raahautua. Ei englantilaismies kuitenkaan kertoisi mitään kenellekään, joten turha luulo. Eikä kerrottavaa edes ollut, ei hän edelleenkään syyllistynyt minkäänlaiseen rikokseen!

Arthur pohti miten saisi tiirikoitua käsirautansa auki Francisin huomaamatta. Hänellä oli kyllä käärityn hihan sisään piilotettu hakaneula ja Kikun opetukset apunaan, muttei brittimiehellä ollut aavistustakaan miten se käytännössä onnistuisi. Ensimmäiseksi hänen kuitenkin täytyi saada poliisin huomio muualle.

Enää muutama askel niin Kikun ja hänen, enimmäkseen kyllä Kikun keksimä suunnitelma käynnistyisi. Hän kertasi hiljaa mielessään vielä kaiken japanilaisen sanoman siltä varalta, ettei unohtaisi mitään olennaista.

* * *

><p>"<em>Itse asiassa, Arthur, päinvastoin.<em>"

"_Kuinka niin?" brittiläinen kysyi kummissaan. Tiukkaan nyrkkiin puristetut kädet avautuivat ja liukuivat pitkin kaltereita aina vaalean miehen syliin asti. Hän alkoi nyplätä oranssin vankilapaitansa helmaa kun ei pystynyt istumaan paikoillaan tekemättä mitään._

"_Olen ollut aiemminkin tässä sellissä", Kiku aloitti. Arthurin ruohonvihreät silmät tuijottivat japanilaismiestä uteliaina. Hän vaistosi kertomuksen olevan pitkähkön puoleinen, joten otti hyvän kuunteluasennon. _

"_Kaikki alkoi siitä kun olin saanut tarpeekseni tästä pahemman sortin sähläyksestä. Minua oli pidetty lukkojen takana jo viikonpäivät ilman mitään oikeasti järkeenkäyvää syytä. Minä muka vain näytin joltakulta eikä kukaan viitsinyt sen koommin selvittää asiaa vastalauseistani huolimatta, ne poliisit vain luottivat siihen mitä näkivät", Kiku piti pienen tauon. Hän käpertyi nurkassaan sikiöasentoon ja onnistui näyttämään hennon viattoman olemuksensa ansiosta kadulle hylätyltä pikkupojalta. Arthur sävähti yrittäen karkottaa tarpeettomat ajatukset mielestään ja keskittyä tarinaan._

"_Onnistuin toissa päivänä pakenemaan, mutta jäin heti parin tunnin kuluessa kiinni. Ne kolme työhönsä sopimatonta poliisia äkkäsivät minut yhden pubeistaan kuuluisan kadun varrelta. Paniikissa juoksin ainoan vähään aikaan näkemäni taksin sisään ja käskin kuskin ajaa lujaa eteenpäin. Taksissa oli jo joku toinen, mutten nähnyt edestä kovin hyvin pimeälle takapenkille. Tyyppi kuitenkin mongersi sekavia umpihumalassa, mikä raastoi jo tarpeeksi kireitä hermojani. Ajattelin, että voin kyllä mennä samaan paikkaan kuin se toinen kunhan pääsisin nopeasti pois poliisien luota. No, taksi ei lähtenytkään liikkeelle ja olin jo miltei hulluuden partaalla. Koppalakit olisivat muutaman sekunnin kuluttua tarpeeksi lähellä estääkseen taksia lähtemästä. Sitten tajusin mistä kiikasti. Joku ihme tyyppi lentäjätakkeineen kirjaimellisesti roikkui takapenkin ovessa eikä meinannut millään päättää tulisiko sisälle vai jäisikö ulos."_

_Arthur kuunteli suu puoliksi auki, kasvot tulipunaisina. Häntä nolotti aivan suunnattomasti se fakta, että Kiku oli ollut hänen kanssaan siinä samassa taksissa, missä hän oli selostanut humalaisia horinoitaan ja kaiken kukkuraksi vielä sammunutkin sinne. Ja sitten myös ärsytti se, ettei Alfredin aivot olleet sittenkään niin kehittyneet kuin hän oli luullut. Toisaalta amerikkalainen ei voinut mitenkään tietää, että poliisit olivat hänen ja Kikun perässä. Tai oikeastaan heidän kaksoisolentojensa. Mutta onneksi japanilainen ei ollut kuitenkaan nähnyt häntä silloin kasvoilta. Se vasta noloa olisi ollutkin, jos tämä olisi jälkikäteen tunnistanut hänet siksi samaksi känniääliöksi._

"_Olisi minun puolestani voinut jäädä suosiolla ulos, ei millään pahalla..." japanilainen keskeytti tarinansa hetkeksi. Hänen poskensa punoittivat hieman utuisenruskeiden silmien katseen laskiessa lattiaan. Arthur huokasi äänettömästi. Kiku vaikutti hyvin kiltiltä ihmiseltä, joka ei halunnut puhua kenestäkään solvaavaan sävyyn. No ainakaan britti ei ollut naamaltaan ainoa tomaatin sukulaisen näköinen. Selvittyään omasta kohtauksestaan Arthur yritti hymyillä miehelle rohkaisevasti, ja se taisi hänen yllätyksekseen auttaa. Pienen huokauksen saattelemana Kiku päätti taas jatkaa._

"_Lopulta hän ei tullutkaan sisälle, mutta sitten oli jo aivan liian myöhäistä. Niistä kolmesta poliisista se albiino raahasi minut ulos ja löi tajuttomaksi. Seuraavaksi kuvioihin ilmestyitkin sinä ja vasta kun minut oli heitetty takaisin tänne silmäside otettiin pois."_

_Arthurin mieleen heräsi yksi kysymys. "Mistä tiesit, että minä olin silloin siellä niin sanotussa salaisessa piilopaikassa, jos et kerran nähnyt silloin mitään?"_

"_Silmäside minulla oli, ei korvatulppia. Ne poliisit lörpöttelivät ohi suunsa aika kiitettävästi. Ja äänesikin lopulta paljasti", Kiku virkkoi. _

"_Ai niin..." englantilainen mumisi hiukan typertyneenä. Kaikki oli niin sekavaa ja tapahtunut muutenkin todella lyhyessä ajassa. _

_Hetkinen! Jos heidät oli kerran otettu kiinni edellisenä yönä, oli tänään siis jo heidän toinen päivänsä vangittuina, mikä puolestaan tarkoitti sitä, että tänään oli maanantai ja Arthurin pitäisi, piru vieköön, toimittaa uusi fantasianovellinsa kustantajalle! Kuinka hän ehtisi tehdä sen? Vastaus oli hyvin yksinkertainen. Ei mitenkään. Selvittely ja putkasta poispääseminen veisi aikaa, häntä kun epäiltiin mestarivarkaaksi ja vielä todella, todella pahamaineiseksi sellaiseksi. Nukkumiseenkin hän oli hukannut aikaa tuhottoman kauan._

"_Minun pitää näyttää sinulle jotain", japanilainen sanoi yhtäkkiä ja nousi ylös nurkastaan. Hän käveli sänkynsä luo ja ryömi puoliksi sen alle. Arthur seurasi vierestä hämmentyneenä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä ideaa oli ehdoin tahdoin mennä nuohoamaan sellin likaisia lattioita. Ellei Kikulla sitten sattunut olemaan pölypalleroita näytettävänään. Tuskinpa vain._

_Kovan kolinan saattelemana japanilainen selviytyi pois sängyn alta, suurta puista arkkua perässään raahaten. Arthurin kulmat nousivat kysyvästi ylös. Hän meni aivan sanattomaksi. Mistä ihmeestä japanilainen oli taikonut koko hemmetin arkun?_

"_Salaluukku", Kiku vastasi britin äänettömään kysymykseen ja hymyili salaperäisesti. Hymyn hädin tuskin tunnisti hymyksi, muttei Arthur voinut kuvitella japanilaista hymyilemässä valkoiset hampaat säihkyen kuin filmitähdellä. Tai...Alfredilla._

_Kiku tiirikoi arkun lukon auki hakaneulalla ja antoi neulan Arthurille. "Pidä tämä tallessa, tarvitset sitä huomenna rautojesi avaamiseen."_

"_Mut-" vaalea aloitti, mutta Kiku keskeytti hänet tyynen rauhallisella äänellään. _

"_Minulla on suunnitelma. Kerron sen ensin kokonaisuudessaan, ja sitten voit kysyä jos jokin jää askarruttamaan. Sopiiko?" Arthur nyökkäsi kun ei voinut muutakaan. Kiku kuulosti niin varmalta tästä suunnitelmastaan._

_Japanilainen keskitti huomionsa takaisin arkkuun. Hän purki sen sisältä lattialle kauhean määrän kellastuneita papereita, joissa oli hyvin vanhantyylistä kirjoitusta ja piirroksia, jotka muistuttivat jonkinnäköisiä karttoja. Viimeisenä lattialle tömähti ruskeakantinen paksu kirja, joka näytti kovin kärsineeltä. Kannet oli kultaisin kiehkuroin koristeltu, koko kirja suorastaan hehkui magiaa. Arthur nappasi kirjan innokkaasti käsiinsä ja alkoi selata sitä. _

_Kirjat olivat hänen intohimonsa. Jos hän jossain sellaisia näki, hänen oli pakko käydä plaraamassa niitä. Jotkut pitivät Arthuria tylsänä, kun hän aina vain luki ja luki, muttei miestä voinut vähempää kiinnostaa muiden mielipiteet hänen harrastuksistaan. _

_Kirjan ensimmäisen sivun ylänurkassa luki hänen omaa käsialaansa muistuttavilla kirjaimilla 'Arthur Kirkland'. Englantilaismiehen sydän jätti yhden lyönnin välistä. Miten tämä oli edes mahdollista? Miten hänen nimensä voi olla siinä? Hän läimäytti kirjan kiinni ja tuijotti sitä ilmeettömänä, täydelliseen hämmentyneisyyden transsiin vaipuneena. "Kiku?"_

"_Hm?" japanilainen äännähti ilmoittaakseen kuuntelevansa._

"_Kuinka vanha tämä kirja oikein on? Ja mistä sinä tämä olet oikein saanut?" Arthur kysyi värittömällä äänellä. Se kuulosti hieman pelottavalta jos oli tottunut normaalin sarkastisen Arthurin normaaliin sarkastiseen ääneen._

"_Ensimmäiseen kysymykseen; En oikeastaan tiedä, mutta vaikuttaa, niin hullua kuin se onkin, vähintään sata vuotta vanhalta. Kuten nuo kaikki muutkin tavarat. Ja toiseen; Kun olin ensimmäisiä päivinäni täällä...minä taisin pudottaa vahingossa sormukseni lattialle, ja se kieri sängyn alle. Kumarruin nostaakseni sen ja huomasin yhden lattiakiven hieman kohollaan muihin verrattuna. Sen lattiakiven alla oli salaluukku, ja luukussa arkku-"_

"_Juu, juu. Tiedän tuon lopun. Mutta siis mistä se on tänne alun perin päätynyt? Ja miksi?" Arthur keskeytti._

"_Kun tietäisinkin", Kiku huokasi pahoittelevaan sävyyn ja painoi päätään sen verran alemmas, että miehen eebeninmustat otsahiukset estivät Arthuria ottamasta katsekontaktia häneen. "Ehkä jonkun edellisen vangin omistama?" japanilainen arvuutteli._

"_Luultavasti. Kuka idiootti muuten tavaroitaan selliin kätkisi!" Arthur tuhahti._

"_Mmm-m. Mutta nyt kuitenkin takaisin siihen suunnitelmaan, mikä minun piti aiemmin selittää", Kiku sanoi ja nappasi aiheuttamastaan paperiläjästä päällimmäisen paperin. Hän avasi siistit taitokset auki ja levitti paperin Arthurin eteen lattialle. _

_Arthurin kulmat kohosivat yllätyksestä. Koko poliisiaseman kartta! Pihoineen päivineen. Arkun sisältö oli ehdottomasti kuulunut jollekin, joka suunnitteli pakenevansa ennen kuin hänet siirrettäisiin oikeaan vankilaan. Olikohan tämä onnistunut siinä? Tiedon jakaneet olivat jo luultavasti vieneet tietonsa hautaan, jos Kikun arvaus papereiden iästä osui oikeaan. _

"_Tässä siis on tämän poliisiaseman kartta", Kiku aloitti selostuksensa ja piirsi etusormellaan karttaan miltei sen kokoa vastaavaa ympyrää. _

"_Jotkut näistä huoneista ovat varmasti laajentuneet aikojen saatossa, esimerkiksi aula ei voi olla mitenkään näin pieni. Kaiken muun pitäisi kuitenkin olla suurin piirtein oikein. Eli siis, meidät viedään huomenna kuulusteltaviksi kellarikerrokseen, tänne -" hän osoitti kapealla sormellaan kellarikerroksen paikkaa kartassa. _

"_- ja jos hyvin käy saat avustuksellani sinua vahtivan poliisin hetkeksi jättämään sinut yksin. Kuitenkin vain hetkeksi, joten sinun täytyy toimia nopeasti. Tiirikoit käsirautasi auki antamallani hakaneulalla." Arthurin kasvoilla käväisi 'ei tule onnistumaan' -ilme._

"_Älä huoli jos et osaa tiirikoida, minä opetan sinua myöhemmin", Kiku sanoi saaden britin ilmeen hieman rauhoittuneemmaksi. "Kuulusteluhuoneen ovessa pitäisi olla sellainen lukko, jonka saat sisäpuolelta auki. Käytävälle päästyäsi juokset aivan sen päähän", japanilainen liu'utti sormeaan kartan käytävää pitkin. _

"_Sitten käännyt vasemmalle ja pääset takaovesta ulos. Takapihalla ei pitäisi olla mitään omituista, sen kun vain juokset vapautesi edestä. Kunhan vain tarkistat, ettet juokse suoraan valvontakameroiden edestä tai jos pihalla sattuu olemaan poliiseja...röökitauolla, niin kierräkin heidät kaukaa."_

"_Mitä kautta sinä sitten ajattelit karata ulos?" Arthur kysyi epäluuloisena. Japanilainen ei ollut maininnut siitä sanaakaan._

"_Minulla on omat keinoni", Kiku vastasi taas se salaperäinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Tavataan vaikka talollani kuudelta illalla. Kerron sinulle kyllä osoitteen, mutta sen ylös kirjoittaminen olisi riskialtista, joten sinun täytyy painaa se tarkasti mieleesi. Asia ymmärretty?"_

"_Kyllä on", Arthur sanoi nyökäten vielä varmistukseksi. Kiku tosiaan oli miettinyt suunnitelmaa kauan, eikä Arthur yhtäkään syytä sille miksi se ei onnistuisi. Britti painoi suunnitelman tarkasti muistiinsa, jottei hän onnistuisi ainakaan omalla tyhmyydellään pilaamaan mitään. _

_Kun suunnitelma oli takuuvarmasti muistissa, alkoi Arthurin mieltä kaivaa se outo kirja. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin avata sylissään lojuneen kirjan uudelleen._

"_Hei, Kiku. Minusta sinun pitäisi vilkaista tätä."_

_Japanilainen kääntyi hänen puoleensa kysyvästi. Arthur tyrkkäsi ensimmäiseltä aukeamalta avonaisen kirjan tämän kasvojen eteen. Kiku luki lyhyen tekstin kulmiaan samalla kurtistaen. Arthur veti kirjan takaisin syliinsä._

"_Eikö olekin aika helvetin pelottavaa?" hän kysyi ja käänsi seuraavalle sivulle. Hän alkoi lukea tekstiä ääneen. "Minä, Arthur Kirkland, entinen Englannin hallitsija, velhoista mahtavin ja seitsemän meren valtias, olen päättänyt kirjata kaikki tiedossani olevat loitsut yksitellen tähän kirjaan. Tämä olkoon perinnöksi seuraajilleni ja heidän tuleville seuraajilleen."_

_Kiku katsoi Arthuria silmät suurina. "Mitä ihmettä? Minä en edes saanut tuota kirjaa auki, vaikka kuinka yritin. Eikä voi mitenkään olla sattumaa, että kaikista ihmisistä juuri sinä saat käsiisi kirjan, jonka kirjoittajalla on täsmälleen sama nimi kuin sinulla ja osaat vielä avatakin sen!"_

"_Kuinka niin? Minä vain avasin sen", englantilaismies sanoi hämmentyneenä. _

_Kiku pudisti päätään. "Maagisilla kirjoilla on aina jokin tietty loitsulukitus. Usein miten vain kirjan omistajan sukulaiset voivat avata kirjan ilman, että ajattelee mitään loitsua. Se vain tulee luonnostaan", japanilainen selitti._

"_Tarkoittaako se siis, että olen sukua tuon kirjan omistajalle?" Arthur kysyi epäuskoisena._

"_Ei välttämättä. Lukituksia on niin monia erilaisia, ettei sitä koskaan tiedä. Mutta koska kirjoittajan nimi on Kirkland, olisi olennaista, jos olisit tämän sukulainen."_

"_Hetkinen, laskepa yksi plus yksi." Kiku ei näyttänyt tajunneen._

"_On siis olemassa henkilö, joka on tismalleen minun näköiseni. Tämä henkilö sattuu olemaan myös rikollinen. Käsitätkö nyt?" Arhur yritti valottaa. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista hajua olisiko se edes välttämättä uskottavan kuuloista, mutta ainakin ihan mahdollista._

"_Ahaa. Yrität siis kertoa, että se rikollinen, jota poliisit luulevat sinuksi on kirjan kirjoittaja ja kenties myös sukua sinulle?" Kiku varmisti ymmärsikö oikein. Arthur nyökkäsi._

"_Ei mahdotonta. Itse asiassa aika hyvä. Kenties hän onkin! Olet nero!" mustahiuksinen innostui. _

"_Entä sinun kaksoisolentosi sitten? Onkohan hän sinulle sukua?" Arthur tuumaili. Japanilainen kohautti olkiaan. "Ei mitään tietoa...Erehdyin varmaankin kirjan ikäarviosta. Siis jos satut olemaan oikeassa."_

"_Niin. Taidan syventyä tähän kirjaan hieman tarkemmin..."_

* * *

><p>Sinne Arthurin yöunet olivatkin sitten jääneet, loitsukirjan uumeniin. Eikä hänellä ollut edes tietoa loitsujen toimivuudesta. Arthur aikoi kyllä ottaa siitä selvän, kunhan pääsisi pois täältä. Oli kyllä sääli jättää kirja tänne homehtumaan. Jos hän vain jotenkin vielä saisi sen... Hätä ei kuitenkaan ollut tämän näköinen; Arthur oli käyttänyt mielikuvitustaan hyväksi ja tunkenut mahdollisimman paljon irtopapereita bokseriensa sisään. Kätevää, tuskin poliisit hänen alusvaatteidensa sisään kurkkisivat. Paitsi ehkä Francis.<p>

Arthuria tönäistiin taas eteenpäin. Tällä kertaa hän kompastui kynnykseen ja kaatui vatsalleen kuulusteluhuoneen puolelle.

"Uuh..." britti puhisi ilmat pihalla. Hänen vatsaansa kivisti, suorastaan poltteli.

"_Désolé, mon amor! _Minä autan sinut ylös", Francis pahoitteli ja tarjosi kättään. Arthur katsoi poliisia kuin jotain kylähullua.

"Idioottiko olet?" hän murisi hampaat irvessä. Francis näytti tajuavan vasta nyt, ettei Arthur mitenkään voinut tarttua hänen käteensä britin käsien ollessa raudoissa.

"No ei se mitään", ranskalainen tokaisi ja tarttui Arthuria vyötäröstä.

"Mitä sinä -!" nuorempi mies ei ehtinyt lopettaa vastalausettaan kun hänet jo nostettiin kepeästi jaloilleen. Samassa Francisin kännykkä pirahti soimaan, ja tämän oli tietenkin vastattava siihen. Puhelun jälkeen mies ei näyttänyt tippaakaan tyytyväiseltä. Jotenkin Arthur aavisti sen tarkoittavan pelkkää hyvää hänen kannaltaan.

"Minun täytyy mennä tekemään yksi juttu, _cher._" Mitenhän Kiku oli tämän järjestänyt? No jaa, nyt ei ollut pikkuseikkojen pohtimisen aika. "Voit vaikka istua tuohon tuoliin sillä aikaa, palaan pian", ranskalainen huikkasi ja lähti ovesta ulos lukiten sen perässään. Jos Arthurilla olisi ollut kädet vapaina hän olisi näyttänyt keskisormea tämän perään.

Aikaa ei kuitenkaan ollut hukattavaksi, suunnitelma oli lähtenyt käyntiin. Arthur tiirikoi käsiraudat auki hakaneulalla täsmälleen niin kuin Kiku oli opettanut. Hän paiskasi ne lattialle ja juoksi ovelle. Kolauksen puolesta huoneen äänieristykset oli aika hyödyllinen juttu.

Arthur painoi tärisevän kätensä kahvalle, raotti ovea hieman ja kurkisti varoen käytävälle. Käytävä oli täysin autio, joten hän saattoi luikkia takaoven kautta ulos kenenkään huomaamatta.

Takapihalla ei tosiaan ollut ketään tai mitään paria millilleen rajojen sisään parkkeerattua autoa lukuun ottamatta, aivan kuten Kiku oli aavistanutkin. Arthur pyyhkäisi kylmiä hikipisaroita otsaltaan ja huokasi helpotuksesta. Hän oli selvinnyt jo ulos asti! Kaikki oli käynyt helposti. Ehkä hieman liiankin helposti.

Juuri kun Arthur pääsi toteamasta alkoikin nurkan takaa kuulua askeleita ja äänekästä puhetta. Britti kirosi mielessään ja piiloutui roskiskatoksen taakse.

"Ve~! Mahtoikohan tämä olla kovin hyvä ajatus?" tyhjäpäisen iloinen ääni kysyi.

"Pää kiinni! Ei kukaan huomaa, jos me kaksi otamme hieman taukoa. Se peruna-aivo on muutenkin kauhea orjapiiskuri!" vähemmän iloisempi ääni vastasi toisen kysymykseen.

"Ludwig vielä suuttuu..."

"Siinähän suuttuu, minulle on aivan se ja sama!"

Arthur salakuunteli keskustelua mitä typertynein ilme kasvoillaan. Hän oli aivan pihalla, _kirjaimellisesti_. Englantilainen kurkkasi vaivihkaa katoksen takaa ja näki takaoven portailla istuvat kaksi miestä. He olivat aivan toistensa näköisiä, kummallakin oli samanpiirteiset kasvot, punaruskeat hiukset ja yksi muiden joukosta karannut hassu hiuskiehkura. Arthur oletti heidän olevan veljeksiä. Kumpikin mussutti hyvää vauhtia eväsleipäänsä. Englantilaisen vatsa murahti äänekkäästi. Nyt vasta hän tajusi, ettei ollut saanut syötävää kun...Itse asiassa hän ei edes muistanut koska oli viimeksi syönyt.

"Hei, sinä, joka piilottelet siellä roskisten takana! Haluatko liittyä seuraamme?" iloisempi mies kysyi hihkaisten. Arthur hätkähti. Miten he muka olivat onnistuneet näkemään hänet? Häntä parempaa vakoilijaa ei ollutkaan!

"Feliciano, senkin idiootti!" kysyjän veli sihahti. "Kutsut noin vain tuntemattomia roskisdyykkareita seuraamme!"

"Anteeksi, anteeksi..!"

Arthur päätti käyttää tilannetta hyväkseen kun kahden riitelevän poliisin huomio ei ollut keskittyneenä häneen. Hän loi vielä viimeisen silmäyksen asemaan ja pinkaisi juoksuun katsomatta enää taakseen. _Kiku, minä pyydän, selviydy sieltä!_

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset:<strong>

_Désolé, mon amor!_ = Anteeksi, rakkaani!

_Cher = _Rakas, kultaseni tms.


	4. Interlude: Brüderlein

Jaksoin vihdoin jatkaa. Ei mikään huippusaavutus, mutta tämä nyt on tällainen välipätkä. Seuraavalla kerralla sitten taas enemmän Arthurin ja Kikun kuulumisia.

**Review -vastaukset:**

**Colorful Black:** Kiitoksia. Lisää mystisiä juttuja luvassa ensi luvussa (:

Antakaa anteeksi mahdolliset virheet, kello on jo paljon ;_; Joo ja yritän päivitellä useammin...

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Brüderlein<strong>

Avatessa toisen kerroksen vanhantyylisen puuoven pääsi suoraan ylikomisarion toimistoon. Normaalisti moitteettoman siisti työpöytä oli täynnä yli metrin korkuisia kirjapinoja, ja puhtauttaan kiiltävä lattia, josta saattoi nähdä peilikuvansa kun oikein tarkkaan katsoi, oli nyt täysin roskien ja pölykerroksen peitossa. Se tarkoitti vain yhtä asiaa; ylikomisariolla oli meneillään kuukausittainen suursiivous.

Monet saattoivat tässä vaiheessa ihmetellä miksi ihmeessä näin ylhäistä valtaa kantava siivosi itse huonettaan eikä palkannut siivoojaa. Asiaan oli täysin yksinkertainen selitys. Hän ei nimittäin antanut kenenkään koskea tavaroihinsa ilman absoluuttisen välttämätöntä pakkotarvetta. Ja sellaisen pakkotarpeenkin edessä vain muutama tietty henkilö sai koskea niihin.

Kirjapinojen takaa astui esiin harteikas mies. Oljenväriset hiukset, jotka tavallisesti olivat joka ikistä hiuskarvaa myöten muotoiltu pois kasvojen tieltä kohti niskaa, sojottivat miehen päässä kuin variksenpesä konsanaan. Mies suoristi nopeasti nenällä keikkuvat lukulasinsa. Jäänsiniset silmät lukivat kiivaasti miehen jäykissä käsissä puristamaansa vanhaa raporttia. Raporttia kahdesta Edelsteinin tunnetun hienostokartanon putsanneesta varkaasta, Arthur Kirklandista ja Kiku Hondasta, tai millä nimellä heidät nyt parhaiten tunnettiin, Pinkistä Yksisarvisesta ja Kukkaispojasta. Eikä muuten mitenkään hyvällä tavalla putsanneesta.

Ylikomisario hymähti tyytyväisenä siitä, että ne kaksi oltiin vihdoinkin saatu takaisin telkien taakse. Hän ei kuitenkaan käsittänyt miten hänen laiska huligaaniveljensä tovereineen olikaan onnistunut saamaan kaksikon kiinni. Pääasia kuitenkin oli, etteivät ne kurjat lurjukset enää juosseet vapaalla jalalla.

Ovelta kuului koputus. Salamana Ludwig siirtyi istumaan työpöytänsä ääreen, kampasi hiuksensa takaisin siisteiksi ja suoristi ryhtinsä. Koputusta seurasi kärsimätön potku hänen rakasta puupintaansa vasten. Ludwig saattoi jo arvata kuka siellä oli.

"Sisään sieltä, Gilbert!" vaaleaverikkö murahti äreänä. "Ja lakkaa pahoinpitelemästä oveani! Montako kertaa siitäkin olen sano-"

Loppulause jäi kuulematta oven varsin rämähtävän aukeamisen johdosta. Sisään syöksyi albiinomies, Gilbert, mitä ilkikurisin virne kalpeilla huulillaan. Hän marssi suoraan pöydän takana istuvan veljensä luo pilke silmäkulmassaan ja hypähti häikäilemättä rajareisin toisen syliin. Tuoli narisi heidän allaan ikävästi. Sillä oli selvästikin vaikeuksia kannatella kahta aikuista miestä (joista toinen ei selvästikään henkisesti täyttänyt aikuisuuden kriteerejä, mutta oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi painava saadakseen tuolin kärsimään).

"Lutz..." Gilbert aloitti vaihtaen ilmeensä viattoman lammasmaiseksi. "Kerro kuinka ylpeä olet minusta! Saanko ylennyksen? Tai palkankorotuksen? Molemmatkin käy, olinhan aika mahtava, kuten aina. Oikeastaan en vain aika mahtava vaan todella, _todella _mahtava!"

"Gilbert, yritit jo samaa aamulla. Emme keskustele enää tästä aiheesta", Ludwig sanoi jyrkästi ja työnsi isoveljensä alas sylistään.

Platinahiuksinen mutristi alahuultaan lapsenomaisesti. Ei kauaa kestänyt kun tuttu omahyväinen virnistys koristi taas valkeita kasvoja.

"Näet vielä kuinka väärässä oletkaan. Me _keskustelemme_ aiheesta, olen aivan varma. Joko vapaaehtoisesti tai sitten itku kurkussa ja räkä poskella. Valinta on sinun, _brüderlein_!"

Tämän jälkeen albiino porhalsi ulos huoneesta, kenties ylpeilemään muille saavutuksestaan. Ludwig huokasi äänekkäästi ja laittoi aiemmin lukemansa raportin siististi takaisin kansioon. Että hänen veljensä jaksoikin olla tuollainen kiusankappale! Ei tuollainen käytös muutamaa kertaa viikossa olisi niinkään haitannut, mutta kun sitä tapahtui suunnilleen Koko. Helvetin. Ajan. Vaalea saksalainen kiroili ainoastaan pahasti suuttuessaan, ja tämä oli kyllä kaiken normaalijärjen kestävän ärsytyksen huippu.

Ludwig ei kuitenkaan pystynyt ymmärtämään hyvin Gilbertin näkökulmaa jutusta. Hän oli saanut unelmiensa työpaikan ja edennyt urallaan käsittämättömän nopeasti, ottaen huomioon vielä sen, että hän oli vasta kahdenkymmenen vanha. Heidän vanhempansa puolestaan painostivat Gilbertin lainvalvojan alalle, mistä albiino ei ollut kiinnostunut hiuskarvan vertaa. Siitä lähtien tämä oli alkanut muuttaa käytöstään yhä vain pahempaan suuntaan. Minne Gilbert oikeasti halusi, sitä ei tiennyt edes hänen lemmikkitipunsa, jolle albiino tapasi kertoa joka ikisen yksityiskohdan elämästään. Ehkä jonain päivänä Gilbert aikuistuisi, ja sitä päivää Ludwig odotti hartaasti.

Saksalainen katsahti lattiaa ja huokaisi. Vielä paljon siivottavaa jäljellä. Laita italialainen asialle ja mene itse perässä, hitto...

"Luuudwiiig!" huusi tuttu ääni oven takaa. Siinä paha missä mainitaan.

"Mitä nyt, Feliciano?" Ludwig kysyi avattuaan oven kyseiselle italialaiselle ja tämän veljelle.

"Kun ja minä _fratello_ olimme tänään siivousvuorossa niin...niin..." Feliciano takelteli ja tarttui epätavallisen kalpeaa veljeään kädestä.

"Niin?" saksalainen kysyi kärsimättömänä.

"Y-yksi putka oli tyhjä k-kun me tarkistimme sennn!"

Ludwig jäätyi. "Mikä numero?" hän kysyi ilmeettömänä.

"K...k-kaksi!" Feliciano änkytti kyyneleet silmissään ja puristi veljensä kättä pelokkaana.

"Ei voi olla totta!" Ludwig karjui hetken tuskallisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Saksalainen oli niin vihainen, että olisi voinut repiä hiukset päästään, kaataa päälle bensiiniä ja sytyttää niiden avulla koko poliisiaseman tuleen.

"Ja ketkä mahtoivat olla vahtivuorossa?" hän kysyi jäätävällä äänellä ohimoitaan hieroen.

Feliciano nielaisi äänekkäästi. "M-me olimme, mutta sitten tuli siesta-aika ja..."

"Ulos täältä!" Ludwig karjaisi ja osoitti ovea raivostuneena, jäänsiniset silmät loimuten.

Italialaiset vingahtivat ja juoksivat peräkanaa ulos huoneesta. Ludwig lyyhistyi tuoliinsa ja alkoi näppäillä puhelimeensa erästä numeroa, johon ei ikinä uskonut soittavansa.

"_Braginski",_ toisesta päästä vastattiin lapsekkaan suloisella äänellä.

"Tarvitsen apuasi", saksalainen sanoi kireästi.

"_Voimme kyllä neuvotella, jos hinnasta sovitaan."_

"Minulla on nyt kasapäin töitä. Lähetä hintasi sähköpostiini niin soitan sinulle myöhemmin."

"_Hyvä on, mutta älä luulekaan pääseväsi halvalla."_

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset:<strong>

__Brüderlein_ _= velikulta, pikkuveli_  
><em>

_Fratello _= veli_  
><em>


	5. Kolmas luku: Mihin sitä alistuukaan

Sorry...olen ollut todella kiireinen enkä ole ehtinyt päivittämään tätä pitkään aikaan :/ Toivottavasti joku vielä lukee tätä.

**Review-vastaukset:**

**Kirklandd: **Heh, kiitos kovasti! (:

**Mimimuu: **Olen pahoillani, mutta en kykene kirjoittamaan USUKta koska en pidä siitä ollenkaan :/ Ja muutenkin suunnitelmissani on alusta asti ollut se FrUK ja AsaKiku.

**Colorful Black: **Samaa ihmettelen minäkin, Ludwig kun on paljon aikuismaisempi. Ivanin osuus tarinassa selviää tulevissa luvuissa, odotan innolla että pääsen kirjoittamaan sitä osaa :D Kiitos kommentistasi!

**DoomedToWrite: **Pahoittelen vielä viivästystä ^^' Koitan saada aikaiseksi pian uutta materiaalia ettette joutuisi odottamaan niin kauan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kolmas luku: Mihin sitä alistuukaan<strong>_  
><em>

_"..."_

_"...cis..."_

"FRANCIS!"

Vaaleahiuksinen ranskalaismies hätkähti hereille ajatuksistaan. Hänen kaksi parasta ystäväänsä katsahtivat toisiaan merkitsevästi.

Albiino päätti avata suunsa ensimmäisenä. "Mitä sinä täällä oikein haaveilet? Meitä odottaa läjä tekemättömiä hommia, hitto vieköön!"

Francis ei näyttänyt kuuntelevan. Hän maleksi työpöytänsä äärellä tyhjyyteen tuijottaen, aikoja sitten kylmennyttä kahviaan sekoitellen.

Espanjalainen virnisti veijarimaisesti. "Kuka onneton tällä kertaa onkaan päiväunelmointisi kohde? Se uusi tyttö vastaanotosta kenties?" tuo kyseli tietäväisenä.

Ranskalainen pudisti heikosti päätään. "...ei..."

"Entäpä se unkarilainen tarjoilija eiliseltä?" Gilbert ehdotti.

"_Non_, minulla on vielä edellisetkin mustelmat tallella", Francis mutisi ja hörppäsi kahviaan välittämättä sen kylmyydestä.

"Kuka sitten?" Gilbert tivasi kärsimättömänä.

"En minä kenestäkään unelmoi", Francis mutisi pudistaen laiskasti päätään. "Ajattelin vain sitä yllättävän terävää pikku englantilaista."

"Et voi olla tosissasi!" Antonio puuskahti. "Minä jo ajattelin että olet rakastunut johonkin..."

"Terävä? Herra Puskakulmakarvalla oli suurin piirtein kuset housussa kun me otimme hänet kiinni!" Gilbert tuhahti halveksivasti.

Francis kääntyi totisen näköisenä albiinoystävänsä puoleen. "Gil hyvä, taidat nyt unohtaa muutaman faktan."

Gilbert kurtisti kulmiaan ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan, valmiina kuuntelemaan mitä hänen ystävällään oli sanottavanaan.

"Hän pääsi murtautumaan siihen Edelsteinin kartanoon laukaisematta yhtäkään kymmenistä hälyttimistä tai näkymättä ensimmäisessäkään valvontakamerassa. Jos naapurit eivät olisi päättäneet tulla kotiin illanvietostaan täsmälleen samaan aikaan kun hän poistui talosta, ei kukaan tietäisi asiasta mitään! Ja otetaan nyt vielä sekin huomioon, että hän laittoi sinut aika koville sanasodassa."

Gilbert kavensi viekkaan punaisia silmiään. "Puolustat rikollista!" hän sylkäisi.

"En, mainitsin vain hänen taitavuutensa", Francis tokaisi.

Gilbert päätti luovuttaa. "No joo, joo! Meillä on seuraavaksi vahtivuoro. Sitten näet sen rakkaan tuittupääsi, mikäli hän ei ole hirttäytynyt lakanoistaan", hän murahti ja yritti vetää vastahakoista Francisia ylös tuolista.

Antonio katsoi parhaaksi mennä apuun siinä vaiheessa, kun Francis roikkui puoliksi tuolillaan saksalaisen repiessä tätä kaikin voimin housujen alta pilkottavista ruusukuvioiduista silkkiboksereista.

Loppujen lopuksi kaksikko sai rahdattua vaivoin Francisin kerrokseen, jossa sellit olivat. Paikka sijaitsi kellarikerroksessa ja oli aina erittäin tunkkainen, harmaa ja masentava, eikä se tehnyt poikkeusta tälläkään kertaa.

"Täällä ollaan. Eli siis..." Antonio hieroi niskaansa ja yritti muistella numeroa.

"Numero kaksi, tiedetään!" Francis huikkasi ennen kuin lähti porhaltamaan tukka putkella kyseisen sellin luo.

"Mikäs siihen nyt niin yhtäkkiä meni", Antonio ihmetteli.

"Juuri äsken hän vielä vaikutti kovin haluttomalta tehdä yhtään mitään", Gilbert yhtyi olkiaan kohauttaen.

Hetki kului Francisin käytöstä ihmetellen kunnes kaksikon mieleen juolahti eräs asia. Molemmat vaihtoivat tietäväiset virnistykset ennen kuin lähtivät seuraamaan ranskalaista.

"_Oh, mon dieu!_" kuului Francisin huuto kauempaa.

Kaksikko juoksi häthätää ystävänsä luo, joka seisoi jäätyneenä sellin edessä.

"Mikä nyt noin järkyttävää oli?" espanjalainen kysyi katsellessaan Francisin ilmeettömiä kasvoja. Gilbert ihmetteli samaa, pitäen kuitenkin suunsa tällä kertaa kiinni. Francis ei edelleen näyttänyt liikkuvan mihinkään suuntaan saati sitten reagoivan ystäviinsä mitenkään. Viimein kaksikko tajusi vilkaista sisälle selliin.

"_Ach du Scheiße..."_

* * *

><p>"Saisiko olla kahvia?" Kiku kysyi kohteliaasti.<p>

Englantilainen nyrpisti nenäänsä. "_No thanks_, mutta olisiko sinulla mahdollisesti teetä tarjota?"

"Teetä löytyy kyllä. Itsekin juon mieluummin sitä", Kiku sanoi ja katosi keittiön puolelle.

Arthur huokasi haikeasti. Hän kaipasi normaalia elämäänsä enemmän kuin hän oli ajatellut koskaan kaipaavansa. Vaikka hänen kirjansa eivät pahemmin myyneet, ystävät olivat laadultaan mitä olivat ja jopa oma perhekin katsoi kieroon, silti...silti hän kaipasi sitä kaikkea niin paljon. Tavanomainen tylsä päivä yksin sohvalla lojuen, ilman inspiraatiota, määräaika seuraavana päivänä; sekin kuulosti paremmalta kuin hänen nykyinen tilanteensa.

Britti katsahti ikkunasta ulos nojaten päätään kämmeniinsä. Ei siitä päässyt yli eikä ympäri, tässä hän nyt istui, puolituntemattoman Kiku Hondan sievän pienen talon ruokailupöydän ääressä, etsintäkuulutettuna ja varmasti Englannin poliisin ykköspritoriteettinä, vieläpä ilman mitään vitun syytä! Tai olihan sillä syy, hän vain sattui näyttämään joltain helkutin superrikolliselta! _How brilliant!_ Jopa videopeli-ilta Alfredin kanssa olisi hauskempi vaihtoehto. Arthur mietti hetken. Tai ehkei sittenkään, tässä sentään oli _oikeasti _jotain jännitystä.

Arthur oli saanut odottaa karkulaistoveriaan melkein iltaan asti. Pääasia kuitenkin oli, että kummatkin olivat päässeet turvallisesti pois poliisien kynsistä.

Siinä samassa Kiku saapuikin jo teetarjottimen kanssa. Japanilainen laski painavalta näyttävän hopeisen tarjottimen varoen pöydälle. Tarjottimella oli vanhanaikainen teepannu, kaksi kirsikankukkakuvioilla ja koukeroilla koristeltua teekuppia, sokerikulho, maitokannu, paketillinen kallista erikoisteetä, pikkuleipiä ja kaiken kruunaavat kiiltävät hopealusikat, joissa ei ollut havaittavissa naarmun naarmua.

Kiku kaatoi kuumaa vettä kuppeihin ja liu'utti toisen niistä Arthurille pöydän toiselle puolelle. Vaaleaverikön silmät suorastaan säkenöivät tämän tuijottaessa teepakettia. Kiku istuutui englantilaista vastapäätä ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi.

"Tuota teetä olen saanut vain kerran elämässäni ja se on maailman parasta teetä! En tiedä miten olet sitä onnistunut saamaan, mutta olen koko loppuikäni sinulle kiitollisuudenvelassa!" Arthur hehkutti irrottamattaan himokasta katsettaan paketista.

Kiku hymyili hieman, jopa salaperäisesti Arthurin näkökulmasta, mutta korkeintaan vain sekunnin ajan. "Ota, ole hyvä."

Arthuria ei tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä. Silmänräpäyksessä teepussi oli jo uitettu, sokeri annosteltu ja maito kaadettu. Arthur kumosi kupin sisällön kurkkuunsa yhdellä kertaa. Kiku tuijotti häntä ihmeissään. Japanilainen oli vasta uittamassa omaa teepussiaan.

"Vanhasta tottumuksesta", Arthur sanoi ikään kuin selitykseksi. "Noin käy aina kun en ole saanut päivittäistä teeannostani, vaikka normaalisti tapaankin uittaa teepussia vedessä tasan kolme minuutia."

Kiku oli täysin sanaton, joten tyytyi nyökkäämään vaisusti.

* * *

><p>Puoli tuntia myöhemmin teepannu oli tyhjä ja pikkuleivät syöty. Englantilainen piteli vatsaansa kovaan ääneen valittaen. Kiku pudisteli päätään. "Et olisi juonut niin paljon. Liika on pahasta."<p>

Arthurin kasvot vääristyivät tuskasta. "Oletko varma, ettei tämä johdu niistä pikkuleivistä? Näyttivät aika epäilyttäviltä", hän ähisi siitä huolimatta, ettei itse ollut ikinä onnistunut kokkaamaan edes syötäväksi kelpaavaa ateriaa.

"Leivoin ne itse ja tiedän kyllä mitä niihin laitoin", Kiku sanoi hivenen apealla äänellä, ilmeen kuitenkaan värähtämättä mihinkään suuntaan.

"_Sorry_", britti mutisi oikeasti pahoillaan nähdessään toisen pokerinaaman lävitse.

Epämääräistä ähkimistä ja voivottelua jatkui hyvän aikaa englantilaisen suunnalta, kunnes Kiku sai tarpeekseen.

"Kuulostat kaamealta. Käyn hakemassa jotakin lääkettä", japanilainen ilmoitti ja katosi jälleen keittiöön.

Arthur kääntyi katsomaan tämän perään. "_Kuulostat kaamealta_", hän matki ivalliseen sävyyn. "Nytkö vasta huomasit?" Arthurin onneksi Kiku ei kuullut hänen vaivaista muminaansa.

"Voiko yhden lääkkeen hakeminen kestää noin kauan?" englantilaismies kysyi itseltään muutaman minuutin kuluttua. Puhisten hän kampesi itsensä ylös tuolilta ja lähti matelemaan kohti keittiötä yhä vatsaansa pidellen.

Arthurin ihmetykseksi japanilaista ei näkynyt keittiössä. Paksut kulmakarvat kurtistuivat epäilevinä. Britti olisi voinut huhuilla Kikua, mutta...ei. Hän tunsi luissaan, että jokin oli vialla. Hiljaisuus kävi jo hiukan pelottavaksi.

_"Silent as a grave"_, Arthur mumisi hiljaa ja astui keittiöstä seuraavaan huoneeseen. Huone oli pieni ja täynnä romua, mitä luultavimmin jonkinlainen varasto. Arthur antoi katseensa vaeltaa ympärillään. Mahdottoman paljon turhaa roinaa! Jos tämä olisi hänen komeronsa tai mikälie varasto olikaan, hän palkkaisi ammattilaisen siivoamaan tuon kamalan sotkun.

"Voitko jo paremmin, Arthur?" kuului ääni hänen takaansa. Englantilainen säikähti ja käännähti samantien äänen suuntaan, vain kohdatakseen Kikun ihmettelevän katseen.

"Anteeksi jos pelästytin. Tässä lääke", japanilainen virkkoi ja heilutti särkylääkepakkausta kädessään. Arthur mumisi jotain kiitosta muistuttavaa napaten pakkauksen itselleen. Kumpikin käveli vaistomaisesti keittiön puolelle.

Kun Arthur oli saanut huuhdeltua särkytabletin vedellä alas kurkustaan, istahti kaksikko takaisin pöydän ääreen. He eivät puhuneet mitään. Ei ollut mitään sanottavaa. Molemmat vajosivat omiin mietteisiinsä. Arthur alkoi taas ajatella masentavia ajatuksia. Hän ei todellakaan viihtynyt täällä.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wohin gehst du?<em> Tulkaa tänne, mahtava suuntavaistoni sanoo, että tännepäin!" jostain talon sisältä kantautuva epäsointuinen ääni rääkäisi.

Sekä ilmeettömän Kikun että alakuloisena olleen Arthurin sydämet hyppäsivät kurkkuun, kiinnijäämisen pelon hiipiessä selkärankaa pitkin. He kääntyivät katsomaan oven suuntaan, josta ääni oli kantautunut. Ovi potkaistiin auki. Se irtosi saranoistaan ja tömähti lattiaa vasten. Sisään astelivat kolme tuttua poliisia. Jokaista naamaa koristi jokseenkin tuttu idiootinvirne.

"Te..." Gilbert sanoi mahtipontisella äänellä kaksikkoa sormellaan osoittaen.

"...olette..." Antonio jatkoi veijarimaisesti hymyillen.

"...nalkissa!" Francis päätti lauseen iskien silmää ja väläyttäen ilkikurisen hymyn.

Silloin englantilaismies alkoi luetella mielessään kaikki tietämänsä kirosanat, joita olikin kertynyt aika pitkä lista.

_Suunnitelma B:n aika_... Arthur ajatteli ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän vannoi ettei antaisi tätä ikinä anteeksi itselleen. Ei ikinä, koskaan eikä milloinkaan. Tämä oli kuitenkin ainoa vaihtoehto, jos he halusivat säästyä uudelta vierailulta poliisiasemalla. Hammasta purren britti heittäytyi Francisin jalkoihin väkisin väännetyt kyyneleet silmissään. "Olkaa kilttejä ja kuunnelkaa edes hetki! Te ette edes tarkistaneet henkilöllisyyttämme, _am I right_?"

Ranskalaismies räpytteli silmiään epäuskoisena. "No tuota, emme, mutta..."

"Mutta se tuskin on tarpeen, typerykset! Kyllä me teidän pärstät tunnistamme ja ettekös sanoneetkin nimiksenne Honda ja Kirkland?" Gilbert murahti ja pyöritteli käsirautoja ympäri sormissaan.

"_No!_ Jotkut oikeat rikolliset ovat aivan varmasti varastaneet henkilöllisyytemme! Minä olen kirjailija!" Arthur huudahti tarttuessaan Francisin housunlahkeista. Hän nosti kyynelistä kimaltavan katseensa ylöspäin ja mutristi alahuultaan.

"Minä suostun kuuntelemaan", ranskalainen sanoi lempeästi. Arthur tunsi sydämensä hypähtävän, kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Francisin huulille ilmestyi hymy – tällä kertaa se ei ollut pervo vaan aito, ystävällinen hymy – ja jopa hänen taivaansiniset silmänsä näyttivät tuikkivat.

_Hetkinen, mitä hemmettiä?_ Arthur käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois tajuttuaan tuijottaneensa ranskalaista jonkin aikaa.

"_Oui._ Saatte siis selittää, mutta vain yhdellä ehdolla..." Francis virnuili.

"Mikähän se mahtaa olla, _frog_?" Arthur kysyi epäillen. Ote britin nyyhkyroolista alkoi lipsua pahasti.

"Sinä, _rosbif_, puhuttelet meitä kunnioittavasti kuten virkavaltaa kuuluukin", Francis sanoi äänellä, joka ei vahingossakaan yrittänyt peitellä kiusaavaa sävyään.

"Francis! Eiköhän jo riitä." Antonio puuttui ja astui lähemmäs toista ihan varmuuden vuoksi. Hän kääntyi Arthurin ja Kikun puoleen. "Olkaa hyviä ja selittäkää."

* * *

><p>Noin puolen tunnin itkun ja hampaiden kiristyksen jälkeen englantilainen ja japanilainen saivat kolme typeryspoliisia uskomaan, etteivät he tosiaan olleet Pinkki Yksisarvinen ja Kukkaispoika, vaan jotkut aivan toiset henkilöt, jotka sattuivat vain näyttämään kyseisiltä rikollisilta ja kaupanpäällisiksi omistamaan saman nimen. Poliisit eivät siis raahanneet parivaljakkoa takaisin poliisiasemalle, vaan sen sijasta jäivät heidän seurakseen olohuoneeseen istuskelemaan. Tästä suuresta "luottamuksenosoituksesta" he saivat kiittää ainoastaan Arthurin oivaa näyttelytaitoa, joka vakuutti Francisin täysin, mikä puolestaan vakuutti hänen kaksi muuta ystäväänsä.<p>

Gilbert alkoi ensimmäisenä tylsistyä, mikä ei ollut yllätys miehen luonteen tuntien. Hän avasi television, josta tuli parhaillaan tavanomainen ja ärsyttävä tietovisaohjelma.

_"...ja nyt yhden pisteen kysymys! Mitä tarkoitetaan kristinuskon perisynnillä?" _naispuolinen juontaja kaakatti teennäinen pepsodenthymy ylimeikatulla naamallaan.

"Ahmimista", Gilbert vastasi rojahtaessaan sohvalle kanelikeksipussi toisessa kädessään.

"Eikä tarkoiteta", Antonio sanoi närkästyneenä. "Millä perusteella tuet väitettäsi?"

"Sillä, että minä vain tiedän sen. Omenat ovat vain vaihtuneet kanelikekseihin, ksesesese!"

"Tuohan on täysin perätöntä...Hei, anna minullekin niitä keksejä!"

"Kuunnelkaahan, ne ovat minun keksejäni vieraiden varalle ja..." Kiku yritti selostaa, mutta kukaan ei kuullut häntä, tai ainakaan jaksanut välittää.

Arthur pyöritteli silmiään näiden jutuille käpertyneenä sohvan nurkkaan ja ihmetteli miksei idioottimainen poliisikolmikko vain voinut häipyä.

"Ludwig ei aio luovuttaa helpolla. Hän varmasti kaasuttaa meidät jos palaamme kertomaan hänelle, että päästimme teidät menemään", Francis sanoi yhtäkkiä kuin olisi lukenut Arthurin ajatukset ja istui hänen viereensä sohvalle.

"Miksette siis vain vie meitä takaisin?" britti kysyi ja katsoi ranskalaista kulmiaan kohottaen.

"Koska se ei olisi yhtään hauskaa", Francis vastasi simppelisti.

"Mutta te voitte saada potkut tämän takia..."

"Ei sillä ole väliä. Voisin vaikka hakea töitä mallitoimistosta", ranskalainen naurahti hilpeästi, vaikka asia oli oikeasti vakava.

"En edes koskaan halunnut poliisiksi!" Gilbert puuttui keskusteluun.

"Olen aina halunnut muuttaa takaisin Espanjaan, kasvattaa tomaatteja omalla pellolla ja löytää elämäni rakkaus~" Antonio huokasi jostain taustalta.

"Näetkö?" Francis kysyi ja hymyili suoraan Arthurille. "Kukaan meistä ei välitä, vaikka saisikin potkut, joten älä siitä murehdi, _petit_."

Arthurin leuka oli loksahtaa auki. Noilta poliiseiksi itseään kutsuvilta oli odotettavissa melkeinpä mitä vain joten ei sen puoleen. Jotenkin tämä tilanne vain vaikutti niin ristiriitaiselta kaikkeen aiemmin tapahtuneeseen. Vaikka poliisit vahvasti vaikuttivat siltä kuin haluaisivat auttaa heitä, Arthurille heräsi kysymys jos toinenkin. "Miten te sitten ajattelitte tehdä seuraavaksi? Jättää meidät tänne ja palata takaisin kertomaan Ludwigille? Kuin oikein kerjäisitte potkuja? _Seriously?_"

"Ehei, höpsö! Jos te kerran ette ole Pinkki Yksisarvinen ja Kukkaispoika, niin oikeiden rikollisten täytyy piilotella jossakin. Me tietenkin nappaamme heidät, mutta teidän on autettava, muuten Ludwig pistää teidät kaltereiden taakse", Francis selitti määrätietoisena.

"Nappaamme heidät? Miten muka? Noiden kahden löytäminen oli jo ihan tarpeeksi vaikeaa ja nyt sitten vielä pitäisi löytää oikeat rikolliset", Gilbert tuhahti sohvan toisesta päästä.

"Minulla on jotain mielessä", Arthur hymyili viekkaasti ja katseli kaikkia huoneessa olevia tahallaan jännitystä ylläpitäen. "Saattaa olla että pääsemme heidän jäljilleen tällä konstilla..."

* * *

><p>Ei käännöksiä tällä kertaa, sori :P Aivoni eivät toimi kunnolla enää tähän aikaan. Google-kääntäjä on kaveri jos ette ymmärrä jotakin kohtaa. Arthurin suunnitelmat selviävät ensi luvussa~!<p> 


End file.
